Ebony Wings: Chapter 33
Chapter 33 Theresa Theresa was in inside the makeshift first-aid tent when it happened. She was originally hiding out within the camp borders but when more and more people went out to join the fight Theresa decided that she could help out. It was needed too, the Apollo kids had their hands full. "Theresa over here!" Richard, an Apollo kid that had dyed purpled hair, called her over. "Help me set this shoulder back into place." "This is nothing. Really." The victim- ahem, patient, was a Ares kid. "Yeah? Well too bad. You're pretty much lost all ability to use this arm for a while-" In the middle of talking that was supposed to distract the Ares kid, Theresa snapped the dislocated shoulder back into place. "Ah!" "Oh suck it up." Theresa stuffed some ambrosia into his mouth and then turned to help the other injured demigods. She looked around for clean bandages and ambrosia. She was too distracted to even bother about the fact that she was out in the night. Even after Christopher- Aidan's talk, she couldn't shake off her fear. But she didn't have time to care about that; there were people to help. "Here." Theresa started to bandage the ankle of a girl who was just brought into the infirmary. "Theresa?" She looked up and saw the girl's face. "Amanda?" The child of Aphrodite that always used to bully her looked down at her sadly. "Hey." "What-" Theresa turned to the battlefield and then turned back to Amanda. "What were you doing out there?" Amanda bit her lip. "I saw one of them try to kil Gideon- I couldn't let him. I shoved him forward to throw him off but he turned to me with hatred that was almost tangible. He kicked me in the ankle and I heard the bone sanp. Luckily, one of the other Athena kids saved us." "Huh." Theresa muttered in disbelief, "Who knew you had a heroic bone in your horribly ugly personality." Theresa continued to set the ankle and bandage it. "Hey. I'm sorry for-" Amanda paused. "You know. Everything. I was just so- just so jealous." "Jealous? Of what?" "You." Amanda admitted. "I mean, look at you. You're so pretty even without trying. You don't put on make up and you still look like a knockout- Me? I have to put on make-up, curl my hair. And also. Mike." "Mike?" "I was jealous of how close you guys are and-" "Wait. Wait. Wait." Theresa had just finished the bandage. "I thought you were together with Gideon." Amanda rolled her eyes. "As if. Gideon's a real muscle-head. All he wants to do is pick fights and beat people up. That boyfriend of yours really hurt your pride when he beat Gideon up." "Yeah he did." Theresa agreed but quickly frowned again. "You know, if you want to get a boy to like you, insulting his good friend is probably not the best thing to do." Amanda snorted, which broke that perfect image that a child of Aphrodite was supposed to have for a while. "Yeah I know that now." Theresa stood up. "I have to go help the others, keep your weight off that ankle you hear me?" "Yeah." Amanda nodded but looked past Theresa at something behind her. "Uhmm, Theresa I think you should look at that. Your boyfriend-" Theresa jerked up at that and turned quickly, not able to stop the gasp that came out of her mouth. Aidan was standing there, looking up at the image, a crescent moon surrounded by stars, that had materialised over his head. The image casted a silver light all around Aidan, illuminating everything around him. That wasn't the only thing- His wings. They resembled Aidan's wings perfectly so Theresa wondered if it was just her ability but the gasps and looks from the other demigods told her that those wings were real. Theresa realised that those wings were made up of darkness, much like the darkness those Shadows controlled. The darkness sprouted out of his shoulder blades along with wrapping around his chest and arms, created armour for him. As the image faded and everyone's gazes fell upon Aidan, she saw him tense up. "I need to go." Theresa said urgently to no one. Before anyone could stop her, she was already running towards him. "Theresa!" She recognised that voice, it was Cecelia's. Though she didn't stop for her either. Theresa understood now. The darkness, how it seemed to stay away when Aidan was around, how Aidan seemed so comfortable in the darkness. And then- the moon and the stars. Aidan was a son of Nyx. Something that no one in camp had probably heard or seen before. In simple terms, it meant that he was a freak because he was different; just like her. If the way was treated was anything to go by, Aidan would be shunned by most of the camp. She could almost predict what would happen- and she wouldn't allow it too. "Theresa!" A pair of arms wrapped around her and stopped her from continuing forward. "Let me go Mike!" Theresa struggled against the boy's stronger grip but she couldn't break free. "It's dangerous for you. Just stay here and let us handle it!" Mike tightened his grip around her as she started to kick him in the shins. "No!" Theresa bit hard on Mike's arm but he still didn't let her go. "What's dangerous Michael? The shadows or Aidan? Or rather, are they both the same?" Mike paused fo a moment. "I don't understand-" "Are afraid of me being hurt by those Shadows or are you afraid of me being hurt of Aidan because he's similar to them?" Mike's tone softened. "Theresa, he moves just like them and you see how he was claim-" "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" She had to bite back her tears. How dare they- her own friends! "So if I was suddenly claimed by Nyx then I would be an enemy as well?" "You're different-" "How am I different Mike? Because you know me? Well you knew Aidan too and just because he was suddenly claimed by Nyx you treat him like the devil! You threw away everything you knew about him, even your friendship to treat him like trash!" "He kept secrets from us Theresa! He probably was a spy for those Forsaken!" Theresa stopped struggling and stared Mike down long and hard. "As if you're not hiding secrets, Murderer." Mike's expression twisted into one of shock. She knew she had struck a nerve, brought up a past that only Silena, Mike and Theresa knew about. "Let her go Mike." Silena chimed in. "But-" "Let her go. She's right." Silena insisted. Mike frowned but let Theresa go. Theresa didn't even stop; she starting running again towards the Avenging Angel, Aidan. ---- Mike "Are you sure about this?" He asked his twin. "Yeah. It's her choice." Silena replied. "After all, we're probably the last people to be judging others for how they appear on the outside." Mike chuckled. "When did you get so wise?" "I'm 72 years old Mike." Silena replied. "We girls get wise like that. You boys however." She eyed Mike accusingly. "Even after a 72 years, you still are just as a fool as you were." Mike frowned. "Yeah yeah. Now let's intervene with this conflict shall we?" "Let's." ---- Aidan He watched as the Silver Symbol disappeared over his head. He could already feel the eyes that were now falling on him. "Well this makes this easier doesn't it?" Darius as he and his group stood up. "Things are much easier when you are one of us." "What?" Aidan frowned. "You're a child of Nyx, that makes you one of us." Darius explained. "Well most of us- some of the Forsaken here chose to be this way, most had no choice but to be born this way." Aidan shook his head. "No-" "Yes!" Darius exclaimed gleefully. "Look around you Arman. Look at the people you call your friends. They gaze upon you like a demon. You are alone but with us- with us, you have a family." The shadowmen/Forsaken seemed to nod in agreement. For once, they didn't look like they wanted to murder everything that moved. Aidan could feel everyone's judgemental eyes on him. Darius was right, all the allies he had fought beside a few minutes ago had left his side. He was alone right now where Darius had a whole group beside him- "He is not tainted!" Aidan heard the voice in his mind. Arkane, the shadow horse, galloped beside him. Darius frowned. "What are you talking about Arkane?" "He is not an Incubus, he is a untainted child of Nyx. The only one free of the curse." Arkane spoke. "What- how?" Darius frowned again. Lucian stepped in front of Aidan. "Arkane's right. Arman is the only one that not cursed." Lucian turned to him. "Probably because he's already Cursed." Darius looked at Aidan in disbelief. "Still, do you think that stupid camp will accept you? You are a still a freak to them! None of them will care if you live or die!" "You're wrong!" Aidan turned in time to see Theresa tackle him with a hug. He steadied himself and pushed her to arms length. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Theresa shook her head. "I don't care. You need to know that you're not alone." She looked up and her blue eyes set on him. "I would follow you anywhere, you know that right?" "I know but I still don't want you to be here." Aidan replied. "It's too dangerous." "She's fine. Our girl is a tough one." Silena stepped forward, juggling her daggers. "Got to agree with that." Mike followed. The twins took their place to his left, right beside Theresa. "She's also right." Silena said. "Yeah, you're not alone here. You got us." Mike rested his spear on his back. "Yup." Aaron joined the line, placing a hand on Aidan's back (softly). "If Zed was here-" Cecelia stepped forward and took a step forward. "He would be standing here too." Arkane neighed loudly in agreement (probably because he couldn't telepathically talk to everyone). Cecelia, the horse lover, took a step back due to his fangs. Lucian turned to Aidan. "Looks like the vote is final." Theresa slid her fingers into Aidan's. "Who cares about who they think? The only opinion you need to care about it mine." Theresa repeated something he had said to her a while ago. "Even if the whole world hates you, you still have me." "Have us." Aaron corrected. Aidan blinked hard to try to stop the tears from coming. What had he ever done in this life or the past ones to receive this loyalty from these people. Especially from Theresa, who was braving her fear of the dark, to be with him. He was about to open his mouth but a bright light appeared in front of him. Aidan was forced to look up because that light was right over Theresa's head. A blazing sun, coloured in white shined above Theresa's head. It illuminated far more than Aidan's claiming light did. Aidan felt all eyes on the symbol, even the Forsaken who were frozen in shock. Theresa covered her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping it. Lucian was probably the most calm. He got to one knee in a half-bow. "All hail Theresa Oecila. Daughter of Hemera. The Goddess of the Day." Aidan and Theresa met eyes for a moment. Suddenly everything made sense. The way she seemed to resemble an angel, the way she was scared of the dark, how she healed with her fingers rather than destroy like he did. Aidan would like to say that he was speechless; he wasn't. In fact he had only one word to say. "Whoa." Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 34|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 17:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)